Without you
by winry
Summary: Sakura et Shaolan sont séparés. Ils croient, chacun de leur côté, qu'ils sont les seuls à souffrir. Mais parfois, le futur peut être derrière nous.


Bonjour! Bon cette fois j'ai décidé d'écrire seulement une partie. J'sais pas si j'pourrais appeler ça un one shot vu que j'ai vraiment mis du temps à écrire ça mais bon! J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer et s'il vous plait, hésitez pas à reviewer, même si c'est pour me dire que vous avez détesté! J'ai besoin de vos commentaires pour savoir c'que j'dois améliorer dans mon prochain fic vous comprenez! Alors bon, j'sais pas si vous conaissez la chanson Without you de Michelle Branch. Mais c'est vraiment cette chanson-là qui m'a inspiré mon fanfic. Alors si vous voulez la downloader sur internet pour l'écouter en lisant mon fic, j'vous encourage vraiment à l'faire! Alors bonne lecture! Ah oui et sérieusement, je veux dédier ce fanfic à Missglitter, même si elle me connaît pas. Mais c'est qu'elle écrit tellement bien et sans s'en rendre compte, elle m'encourage à continuer à écrire des fics! Alors sérieux, merci beaucoup! T'es mon idole! 

"_If you think it's easy for me_

_Well, you're wrong_

_Sometimes I'm weak and baby you know_

_I'm not that strong » - _Without you, Michelle Branch

Shaolan ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne pouvant pas faire autrement avec la lumière de l'extérieur à peine filtrée par les rideaux minces qui couvraient ses fenêtres. Vivant au onzième étage d'un énorme bloc appartement, chaque matin il se faisait réveiller de la même façon. Et surtout, à chaque matin le même phénomène se produisait…

Ah! Tu es réveillé! Bon matin!

Ouais…

Shaolan se sortit du lit, complètement nu, et prit sa robe de chambre qui traînait parmi une énorme pile de linge qui n'avait apparemment pas été lavé depuis plusieurs semaines. Il ne jeta même pas un regard vers son lit et s'installa à son ordinateur, qui se trouvait dans un coin de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit et se mit à écrire un texte pour son job. Au bout de quelques minutes, il alla se servir une tasse de café. Bien qu'il avait un goût étrange, dû au fait qu'il avait été fait quelques jours plus tôt, ce café était essentiel pour Shaolan. Il sentit alors des bras s'entourer autour de ses épaules, intensément musclées.

Ne me dis pas que tu vas m'ignorer!

…

Allez, viens te mettre au lit!

Shaolan soupira, essayant de se concentrer sur son travail. Il devait écrire un rapport de la dernière réunion qu'il avait eue, mais elle avait été si ennuyeuse qu'il n'en avait pas écouté un mot. Résultat : il n'avait rien à écrire à propos de cette réunion. Il sentit les bras se serrer autour de son torse. Il se dégagea brusquement et se tourna pour faire face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Shaolan prit une grande respiration. Mais il devenait de plus en plus habitué à ce genre de situations.

Écoute, Daphnée, j'ai adoré la nuit que nous avons passé ensemble, mais maintenant, tu dois comprendre que j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Alors je te prierais de me laisser seul.

La femme qui se trouvait face à Shaolan était superbe. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond cendré qui ondulaient dans son dos. Et des yeux bleu océan qui fixaient le jeune homme s'emplirent de larme.

JE CROYAIS COMPTER POUR TOI! ET JE NE M'APPELLE MÊME PAS DAPHNÉE!

La jeune femme se rabilla à la vitesse de l'éclair et partit en claquant la porte. Shaolan se mit à sourire, enfin débarrassé. Il pourrait se remettre à travailler. Il avait deux longues heures devant lui, ensuite il devait se rendre à son travail pour une autre réunion, dont il devrait encore faire le compte rendu. Si on lui avait demandé s'il aimait son job, il aurait sûrement répondu d'un oui assuré, accompagné de son regard parfait et de ses cheveux parfaits qui tombaient de chaque côté de son visage, mais en dedans il aurait bouilli de rage, il se serait battu contre lui-même pour ne pas se mettre à hurler qu'il détestait son travail, qu'il détestait ressentir le besoin de ramener chaque soir une nouvelle conquête dans son lit et surtout, qu'il détestait plus que tout cette vie, ce mensonge qu'il vivait jour après jour. Et qu'il était effrayé à l'idée de ne jamais réussir à combler ce vide qu'il ressentait en lui chaque fraction de seconde de la journée et de la nuit.

Les deux heures dont disposait Shaolan furent vite passées, et il dût se rendre au travail. Il enfila un complet, prit sa valise et sortit dans la rue. Il détestait cette odeur de population et de pollution. New-York n'était vraiment pas sa ville préférée. Mais quand il avait atteint ses dix-huit ans, sa mère s'était arrangé pour lui trouver un emploi payant et surtout, un emploi où il serait très élevé dans les rangs. Et grâce à ses contacts, elle avait envoyé son fils vivre aux Etats-Unis, à New-York, où il aurait un appartement payé par sa compagnie et surtout, où il deviendrait riche. Shaolan, n'ayant de toute façon plus aucune attente envers la vie, avait accepté docilement. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas que la vie dans une ville aussi peuplée que New-York serait aussi invivable. Chaque visage, chaque entité lui rappelait à quel point il était seul. Et cela le faisait souffrir atrocement. Mais il s'était promis un jour qu'il ne retomberait plus jamais en amour. Il avait beau avoir été un enfant le jour où il s'était fait cette promesse, Shaolan Li, maintenant rendu à vingt ans, n'était jamais retombé en amour. Son cœur était resté froid à toutes les approches qu'il avait eues.

Après quelques minutes de marche parmi une foule pressée et froide, Shaolan arriva devant l'établissement où il travaillait, une énorme bâtisse avec des fenêtres parfaitement nettoyées et des bordures or qui entouraient une immense porte. Shaolan se mit à sourire en pensant que si quelqu'un venait à se jeter en bas d'une fenêtre de cet établissement, personne ne s'en rendrait compte, tellement les gens étaient occupés. Il soupira et entra dans son lieu de travail. Rendu au dix-huitième étage, il entra dans une salle rempli de gens, qui se turent aussitôt qu'il entra. Tous avaient l'air d'avoir un immense respect envers le Chinois. Il s'assit lentement et salua la salle. Il remarqua qu'à sa droite se trouvait une femme sublime et très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun pâle, raides, qui tombaient parfaitement sur son tailleur noir, ajusté à ses formes parfaites. Tout le long de la réunion qu'il anima, Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de penser à la femme assise à ses côtés. Il se dit qu'il devait s'arranger pour qu'elle soit sa prochaine conquête.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, Shaolan finit par clore la réunion. Après quelques félicitations et remerciements, les gens se mirent à quitter la salle. Shaolan se mit à ramasser ses choses. Il prit son temps, sachant que si la jeune femme était intéressée, elle prendrait son temps aussi. Car elle avait fixé Shaolan durant tout le long de la réunion, lui frôlant parfois la jambe « accidentellement » avec son soulier à talon pointu. Comme Shaolan l'avait prévu, il ne resta que lui et la jeune femme dans la salle. Celle-ci se présenta.

Au fait, je m'appelle Sina.

Heureux de faire votre connaissance, moi c'est…

Shaolan! Je sais!

Shaolan s'approcha de la jeune femme pour lui serrer la main. Il approcha délicatement son visage du sien et embrassa sa joue douce, en faisant exprès pour se rapprocher le plus possible des lèvres. Il sentit la jeune femme frémir, ce qui était bon signe. Il savait que c'était dans la poche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire cruellement.

V-ous savez, Sina, vous m'avez l'air d'une femme bien intéressante, sans oublier que vous êtes jolie.

Sina se mit à rougir. Décidemment, c'était de plus en plus facile pour Shaolan de se trouver une conquête. Il se dit qu'il devrait à l'avenir essayer de se trouver des défis plus difficiles.

Je voulais donc vous inviter chez moi ce soir, nous pourrions prendre un verre et discuter, question de savoir à quoi consistent nos emplois, à moins que votre mari ne vous interdise de sortir?

Il scruta la réaction de la femme.

Euh…je suis seule! Et c'est d'accord pour l'invitation.

Parfait!

Il donna son adresse à la jeune new-yorkaise et s'en retourna chez lui en fin d'après-midi, fier d'avoir encore séduit une femme. Comme à tous les soirs, il devait mettre le paquet. Shaolan passa l'après-midi à bosser, et après souper, il se mit à préparer son appartement. Dans son salon se trouvait un grand divan blanc, qui était vraiment confortable. Il l'entoura de chandelles rouges, qui jetaient des ombres sensuelles sur les murs blancs du salon. Il tamisa l'éclairage et mit une petite musique d'ambiance. (Oui je sais c'est pas mal inspiré de ce qu'ils font dans les films lol!) Il regarda sa montre. Huit heures pile. Si elle était vraiment intéressée, elle n'aurait pas une minute de retard. Et voilà. On sonna à la porte. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un regard vainqueur, il se regarda dans la glace pour être sûr d'être parfait et il alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa satisfaction de découvrir une jolie femme frêle aux cheveux remontés et portant une petite robe noire en soie très sensuelle.

Vous êtes ravissante Sina. Vraiment, je suis ébahi.

Merci, répondit-elle timidement. Vous êtes pas mal non-plus!

Allez, vous pouvez me tutoyer!

D'accord…vous euh…toi aussi!

Entre je t'en prie!

Shaolan se plaça derrière Sina et enleva la petite veste qu'elle portait. Il l'accrocha près de la porte et lui fit signe de passer au salon. Elle s'assit sur le divan, attendant Shaolan qui servait deux coupes de champagne.

Woah! Ton divan est très confortable!

Oui, effectivement.

Shaolan regarda intensément Sina dans les yeux en disant ces mots. Il lui tendit une coupe et s'assit près d'elle.

Alors Sina, d'où viens-tu?

Du New-Jersey.

Ah oui vraiment?

Oui.

Tu sais, tu es vraiment belle, une des femmes les plus belles que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Rougissement de la part de Sina. Shaolan s'approcha légèrement d'elle. Il déposa sa coupe de champagne sur une petite table basse et mit un bras autour des épaules de Sina. Il approcha alors lentement son visage du sien et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune Américaine. Elle se laissa faire, ce qui était bon signe. Elle se rapprocha même de Shaolan. Celui-ci glissa lentement sa langue à l'intérieur de la bouche de sa conquête. À ce moment, il le savait : elle allait se donner à lui. Il fit glisser lentement une des bretelles de la robe de Sina. Celle-ci détacha la chemise de Shaolan, laissant paraître un torse musclé. Elle se colla encore plus contre Shaolan. Le séduisant Chinois savait quoi faire. Il souleva Sina, qui continuait de l'embrasser, en l'emmenant vers sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et s'étendit au-dessus d'elle. Il commença à désabiller la jeune fille, qui ne se doutait pas qu'elle serait jetée cruellement le lendemain. Il se remit à l'embrasser. Sina avait les yeux légèrement fermés et elle se délectait des carresses de Shaolan. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser de nouveau, celle-ci rouvrit les yeux. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, et tout son corps devint aussi raide que s'il venait de se faire attaquer. Il ne pouvait pas parler.

Shaolan…ça va?

Verts. Elle avait de grands yeux vert émeraude. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt? Shaolan se dégagea vite de l'étreinte de Sina, qui venait de lui rappeler pourquoi il vivait dans la tristesse et la souffrance chaque jour. Les souvenirs se mirent à déferler dans sans tête les uns après les autres, comme des couteaux tranchants qui lui coupaient l'intérieur.

Va-t-en.

Quoi?

Sina, va-t-en.

La jeune fille ne bronchait pas. Elle avait remis sa robe et fixait Shaolan, incrédule. Le jeune homme se mit à hurler.

VA-T-EN! T'ES SOURDE OU QUOI?

Sina se leva en vitesse, les yeux effrayés comme si Shaolan avait pointé une arme sur elle et elle sortit en courant de l'appartement. Shaolan se prit la tête dans les mains et il se mit à pleurer. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eu l'impression de se retrouver au-dessus de…Sakura.

Tu es enfin réveillée mon ange.

Moui…J'ai rêvé à toi!

Pas étonnant, j'ai dormi à côté de toi.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette remarque. Elle s'approcha de celui qui était à ses côtés. Elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

Je t'aime tellement Losan…

Moi aussi Sakura.

Et ils se mirent à s'embrasser avant que Sakura ne se mette à grimacer.

Oops! J'avais oublié! Haleine de matin!

Sakura se mit à rire. Ce qu'elle adorait de Losan, c'était son sens de l'humour. Il ne se fâchait jamais et prenait tout en riant. Celui-ci s'assit et se mit à s'étirer.

Non! Reste au lit encore!

Sakura...cela fait presque deux heures que je suis réveillé et que je te regarde dormir! Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas, mais je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les jambes.

Bon…je vais te cuisiner des pancakes alors!

D'accord!

Sakura se leva et enfila des pantalons de pyjama roses avec des petits lapins blancs. Et elle mit la camisole assortie. Elle attacha ses cheveux, qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et s'extirpa jusqu'à la salle à manger. Depuis maintenant deux mois, elle se louait un minuscule appartement avec son amoureux, Losan. Elle avait rencontré celui-ci à son travail et depuis, ils ne pouvaient plus se quitter.

Sakura, tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui?

Non! Et toi?

Non!

Super! Mais je dois aller rendre visite à mon père et mon frère.

Je viens avec toi! J'adore ton frère!

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle ne comprenait pas comment un garçon aussi doux que Losan et qu'un autre aussi idiot que son frère réussissent à s'entendre si bien. Mais elle en était heureuse. Après tout, Toya n'avait pas aimé…Non, elle ne repenserait pas à lui. Pas en cette parfaite matinée. Sakura ouvrit l'armoire pour se rendre compte que la seule poêle qu'elle possédait n'était pas là. Elle l'aperçut sur le comptoir, encore collée des légumes qu'elle avait fait cuire dedans. Tant pis, elle servirait des pancakes qui allaient goûter les légumes. Elle vida le mélange par-dessus la couche douteuse de la veille, ce qui la fit rigoler.

Tu ris toute seule maintenant, demanda une voix derrière elle.

Tu vas adorer mes pancakes!

Losan ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour. Il connaissait les « talents culinaires » de sa petite amie. En général, elle ne cuisinait pas très bien, mais cela amusait Losan plus qu'autre chose. Il était un maître en cuisine mais Sakura tenait toujours à cuisiner. Donc il la laissait toujours faire.

La journée passa rapidement pour Sakura et Losan, qui allèrent faire les courses. Plus d'une fois le petit ami de Sakura eut le regard des autres filles sur lui. Il était très grand et carré et il avait des cheveux brun foncé qui lui tombaient en bataille dans le visage. Ses yeux bruns sincères et mignons faisaient craquer bon nombre de filles. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'une d'entre elles.

Vers l'heure du souper, Sakura et Losan se rendirent à la maison du père de Sakura, qui se trouvait à quinze minutes de son appartement. Sakura avait décidé de rester au Japon. Elle aurait pu faire des plans de voyages ou décider d'aller vivre ailleurs, mais elle avait rencontré Losan et elle l'aimait vraiment. Donc elle avait décidé de rester près de lui.

C'est par un Fujitaka très heureux que furent accueillis les deux amoureux.

Sakura! Losan! Je suis heureux de vous voir! Moi et Toya avons préparé un dîner exquis!

Papa!

Sakura embrassa son père, qui serra ensuite la main de Losan. Ils pénétrèrent à la salle à manger. Le père de Sakura vivait encore dans la même maison, et la chambre de Sakura était encore emménagée. Mais Sakura n'avait jamais voulu redormir dans sa chambre depuis qu'elle vivait en appartement. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Losan!

Toya! Content de te revoir!

Alors, pas trop de mal à endurer ma sœur?

Sakura flanqua jeta un regard menaçant vers son frère. Elle était contente de le revoir, mais elle trouvait qu'il ne se gênait pas assez face à son petit ami. C'est alors qu'une jeune femme magnifique sortit de la cuisine. Celle-ci avait des cheveux blond clair qui lui arrivaient aux épaules.

Nami!

Sakura! Je suis heureuse de te revoir!

Celle-ci s'approcha de Toya et se mit à l'étreindre.

J'espère que tu n'es pas trop méchant avec elle.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Nami éclata de rire.

Il n'arrête pas de me dire à quel point tu lui manques!

Ouais…comme si je m'étais ennuyé d'elle une seconde…

Non mais tu vas arrêter, se mit à le gronder Sakura.

C'est alors que Fujitaka apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Bon! Arrêtez de vous chamailler, le repas est servi.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de joie.

Toujours aussi goinfre à ce que je vois?

Sakura fit exprès de marcher sur le pied de Toya, qui étouffa un cri de douleur.

Petite garce, tu vas me le payer!

Mais Sakura se cacha derrière Losan et se rendit rapidement jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle prit place à table, entre Losan et Nami, la petite amie de son frère. Une table remplie de nourriture les attendait. Et Sakura mangea avec apétit. Losan aussi, habitué aux plats de Sakura.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Losan raconta toutes les fois où Sakura avait failli l'empoisonner dans la semaine, et celle-ci rétorqua que Losan ne se ramassait jamais et qu'elle avait toujours à faire la lessive. C'est alors que quand ils furent rendus au dessert, Toya prit la parole.

Écoutez, moi et Nami avons quelque chose à vous apprendre.

Nami regarda amoureusement Toya et lui prit la main. Elle prit ensuite la parole.

Moi et Toya nous allons…

Nous allons nous marier, compléta joyeusement Toya.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de s'étouffer avec son morceau de flanc.

Vous…vous…marier, demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

Mon fils qui se marie! Je ne pourrais pas être plus choyé, affirma joyeusement Fujitaka.

Et Losan serra la main de Toya.

Vous voulez savoir où auront lieu les festivités?

Euh, oui, d'accord, répondit Sakura, revenue de sa surprise.

La famille de Nami habite aux Etats-Unis, donc nous nous marierons au New-Jersey.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de cracher sa gorgée de lait.

Au New-Jersey? Mais vous ne trouvez pas ça loin un peu?

Namise mit àsourire.

Mes parents ont tellement d'argent qu'ils ont décidé de tous vous payer le billet d'avion! Losan y compris!

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle n'était jamais sortie du Japon et la voilà qui s'en allait droit vers les Etats-Unis. Mais elle était ravie. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage de sa vie et de plus, elle allait enfin voyager, et ce, aux frais de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'aurait pas pu avoir plus de chance que cela.

Moi je viens, s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire.

Si Sakura y va, je viens aussi! Répondit Losan en riant.

Eh bien, je crois que vous allez devoir venir aussi, Monsieur Kinomoto.

Oui bien sûr, répondit joyeusement Fujitaka, je ne manquerais jamais le mariage de mon fils!

C'est alors que la soirée se finit dans les bouteilles de champagne. Et finalement, Losan, un peu ivre, se décréta inapte à conduire la voiture.

Vous n'avez qu'à rester pour dormir, proposa Fujitaka.

Bien que cela ne plaisait pas à Sakura, elle n'eut pas le choix d'accepter la proposition.

Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins, chuchota Losan à Sakura lorsqu'ils étaient prêts à monter se coucher.

Sakura dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et se dirrigea vers sa chambre. Elle n'en avait pas rouvert la porte depuis qu'elle avait déménagé. Elle entra lentement, appréhendant ce qu'elle allait découvrir. Sa chambre était parfaitement rangée, comme elle l'avait laissée. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. Il n'y avait aucune lumière à l'extérieur et une pluie fine venait carresser les carreaux. Elle ouvrit lentement un tirroir. Et c'est alors qu'elle la vit : la lettre. Elle ne l'avait pas relue depuis le jour où il la lui avait envoyée par courrier. Elle prit une grande inspiration et décida de la relire, chose qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire.

_« Sakura, je suis maintenant à Hong-Kong. Cela fait un an que nous nous sommes quittés aujourd'hui. Et je ne pourrais pas m'en porter mieux. Je voulais seulement prendre de tes nouvelles un peu. De mon côté, tout va à merveille. J'ai même une petite amie. Je l'adore. J'espère que tu as trouvé le bonheur, parce que moi je nage en plein dedans. Réécris-moi, je veux savoir ce que tu deviens. Shaolan. »_

Sakura se rappela toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées en lisant cette lettre. Un an après le départ de Shaolan, elle n'avait pas avancé d'un mètre. Pendant un an elle avait déprimé et pleuré, voulant revoir celui qu'elle avait tant aimé. Et voilà qu'elle avait appris que Shaolan s'en était remis parfaitement. C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était mise à lui en vouloir. Elle lui en voulait de l'avoir oubliée aussi rapidement et surtout, aussi facilement. Et ensuite, après avoir ragé, hurlé, pleuré, elle s'était dit qu'elle devait elle aussi réussir à passer à autre chose. Donc elle avait repris goût à la vie. Et même s'il lui arrivait encore de penser à Shaolan, elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Et de toute façon, rendue à dix-neuf ans, la seule image qu'elle avait de Shaolan était un garçon de treize ans.

Je suis de retour!

Losan!

Sakura reposa rapidement la lettre dans le tirroir, qu'elle referma sur tous ses souvenirs.

Tu m'as manqué!

Toi aussi mon ange.

C'est alors que Sakura et Losan se couchèrent et s'endormirent, collés comme des sardines dans le petit lit de Sakura. Mais Sakura fit un rêve troublant cette nuit. Elle rêva à Shaolan, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien des années.

C'est par le téléphone que Shaolan fut réveillé. Il fut interrompu en plein milieu d'un rêve troublant où il était en train de se noyer dans un énorme océan. De plus, il avait vraiment mal dormi cette nuit-là, troublé par les évènements de la veille. Il se dépêcha à ouvrir son cellulaire et répondit d'une voix endormie.

Ouais?

Shaolan. Ici Yellan.

Shaolan se redressa aussitôt et essaya de prendre une voix un peu moins endormie.

Oui mère. Vous allez bien?

Très bien merci.

Yellan était aussi froide qu'à son habitude. Shaolan se dit qu'elle devait bien aller.

Mon fils, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour toi de faire encore plus d'argent.

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Il trouvait que de l'argent, il en avait bien assez. Mais il ne répliqua pas.

Lequel?

J'ai des contacts au New-Jersey. Ce sont deux riches entrepreneurs qui ouvrent une nouvelle compagnie à New-York. Et ils m'ont assuré qu'ils t'engageraient et que tu aurais un excellent salaire. Et ils veulent te rencontrer.

D'accord. Où et quand?

Dans une semaine, leur fille unique se marie. Elle est un peu plus vieille que toi. Le mariage aura lieu au New-Jersey. Je veux que tu te rendes là-bas et que tu rencontres ses parents. Et évidemment, tu dois être accompagné.

Shaolan voulut protester mais il était préférable qu'il n'essaie pas de tenir tête à Yellan Li. Et de toute façon, qu'avait-il à perdre?

J'y serai mère. Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Bien. Je te rappellerai bientôt. Au revoir Shaolan.

Au revoir.

La ligne fut coupée. Shaolan devait maintenant se trouver une compagne. Rien de plus facile. Une femme venait d'être employée à sa compagnie et il la trouvait de son goût. Il allait donc lui demander de l'accompagner. Bien qu'il eut détesté les mariages, il se dit qu'il n'avait pas le choix d'y aller, s'il ne voulait pas avoir la colère de sa mère sur le dos. Il se dit quand même, furieux, que même à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, sa mère réussissait encore à le contrôler.

Sakura, tu es sûre de ne rien oublier?

Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien….ah non! Mon passeport!

Sakura courut jusqu'à sa chambre, sous le regard découragé de Losan. Ils partaient dans deux heures pour le New-Jersey, et Sakura n'arrêtait pas de rajouter des choses dans ses bagages. Elle revint, souriante.

Bon! Ça y est! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut!

Parfait! Nous pouvons y aller alors.

Ah non! J'ai oublié…

SAKURA!

Sakura se mit à rire.

Non je rigole! Je te promets! J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Oui à ce que je peux voir. Nous partons seulement une semaine et tu as quatre valises.

Je suis une fille! Ce n'est pas ma faute!

Sakura et Losan quittèrent l'appartement. Ils se rendirent à l'aéroport où Toya, Fujitaka et Nami les attendaient. Le vol se passa merveilleusement pour Sakura, qui n'avait jamais pris l'avion. Elle fut étonnée des paysages magnifiques qui se trouvaient sous elle.

Rendue au New-Jersey, Sakura ne put qu'être ébahie par la beauté des paysages. Elle adorait cet état, qui était paisible et rustique. Après environ une heure de route, elle fut rendue devant la maison de Nami. C'était une immense maison de campagne, entourée d'arbres et d'arbustes. De grosses pierres entouraient la maison. L'air sentait bon. Sakura ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie dans un environnement. Cela faisait changement du Japon. Nami la prit par le bras.

Allez, ne soyez pas gênés! Suivez-moi!

Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu tes parents Nami, demanda timidement Sakura.

Deux ans, depuis que je connais Toya!

Ouais, elle m'aime tellement qu'elle n'avait même pas voulu revenir au New-Jersey.

Sakura, son père, Losan et Toya furent accueillis par deux gens enjoués et surtout, de bonne humeur. Ils serrèrent Toya dans leurs bras comme si c'était leur propre fils. Et ils serrèrent la main de Fujitaka. En voyant Sakura, ils ne purent s'empêcher d'affirmer qu'elle était vraiment mignonne, et qu'elle et Losan faisaient vraiment un beau couple, ce qui fit rougir Sakura. Elle se sentait bien dans cette maison, qui était immense, mais modeste. Très vite on lui assigna une chambre, qu'elle allait partager avec Losan pour la prochaine semaine. Celui-ci était aussi aux anges. Le mariage avait lieu dans deux jours, donc Sakura se dit qu'elle passerait ces deux jours en compagnie de Losanà visiter les alentours.

La journée avait passé excessivement vite pour les invités, qui n'en revenaient pas en voyant comment le coin était beau. Le souper arriva. C'était la cuisinière des parents de Nami qui avait fait un plat tipique américain. Aussitôt que le souper fut entamé, la conversation commença.

Alors, monsieur Takami, si je comprends bien, vous vivez ici mais vous dirrigez une compagnie à New-York, demanda Fujitaka, curieux.

Oui. Moi et ma femme avons travaillé toute notre vie pour ériger cette compagnie et maintenant qu'elle marche comme nous le voulons, nous pouvons nous permettre de vivre en banlieue. Nous recevons des téléphones chaque jour pour nous informer de ce qui s'y passe.

Et vous n'avez jamais voulu que Nami travaille pour vous, demanda Toya.

Eh bien nous aurions bien voulu, répondit la mère de Nami en lui jetant un regard complice, mais celle-ci voulait voler de ses propres ailes et retourner au Japon. Nous sommes nés au Japon vous savez! Et nous y avons élevé Nami jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait trois ans. Ensuite nous sommes venus nous installer ici. Mais quand notre fille a atteint l'âge de la majorité, elle a voulu voler de ses propres ailes donc elle est retournée au Japon.

Et une chance, car j'ai rencontré Toya!

Les deux jours dont disposaient Sakura pour visiter le New-Jersey passèrent très vite. Le jour du mariage arriva. C'étaient les parents de Nami qui s'étaient occupés de tout ce qui avait trait au mariage, au grand bonheur de celle-ci, car elle savait que ses parents connaissaient ses goûts et qu'ils ne la décevraient pas.

Shaolan tournait en rond dans son appartement, sachant que le mariage avait lieu le lendemain. Il détestait les mariages et il était furieux d'être obligé d'y aller. Il avait tout de même réussi à se trouver une compagne, ce qui le rassurait un peu. Et de plus, il n'était même pas intéressée par le travail que sa mère voulait tant le voir obtenir. Soudain, il fut sorti de ses pensées par son portable. Il soupira, espérant que ce ne soit pas sa mère.

Shao?

Mike! Bonjour!

Eh ça va?

Mouais…ça pourrait aller mieux disons.

Écoute, tu sais ce club à quelques rues de chez toi?

Ouais…

Nous y allons ce soir avec quelques amis. Je voulais t'y inviter.

Mmm…D'accord, j'y serai.

Parfait! À plus!

Ouais.

Shaolan se prépara et se rendit au bar, où il trouva ses amis et connaissances assis autour d'une table. Il était habitué à ce club mais il se dit que cela lui ferait du bien de se changer les idées. Il fut accueilli par son ami Mike, un Américain qui vivait également à New-York.

Shao!

Salut Mike.

Alors tu viens danser?

…Mike…tu sais…moi et la danse…

J'ai invité pleins de filles! Tu vas être content!

Mais Shaolan ne se sentait pas vraiment bien. Il prit congé de ses amis et décida d'aller prendre l'air un peu.

C'était le dernier soir que Sakura avait avant le mariage. Elle était dans sa chambre avec Losan, se demandant quoi faire, lorsque Nami entra, aussi enthousiaste qu'à son habitude.

Losan! Je te vole Sakura pour la soirée!

Quoi, s'exclamèrent Losan et Sakura en même temps.

Il faut que j'aille enterrer ma vie de jeune fille dans un bar de New-York avec quelques amies! Et Sakura se doit de venir! Alors prépare-toi Sakura, je reviens te rechercher tout à l'heure.

Sakura regarda Losan, attendant une permission. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

Sakura! Tu n'as pas à me demander ma permission tu sais! Allez va te préparer! Mais ne te fais pas trop belle, je ne veux pas que tu aies tous les yeux sur toi!

Sakura embrassa Losan et se choisit du linge. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nami rentrait à nouveau dans sa chambre. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'exclamation quand elle vit à quel point Sakura était belle. Celle-ci avait mis une petite jupe beige et un haut vert. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux et avait accroché deux gros anneaux en or à ses oreilles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant Nami qui la dévisageait.

Ça va aller ce que je porte Nami?

Si ça va aller! C'est sûr! Tu es vraiment sexy Sakura!

Autre rougissement de la part de Sakura.

Cela prit une heure aux deux filles pour se rendre au bar. Sakura fut ébahie en voyant la ville de New-York, surtout le soir. Tout était illuminé et il y avait des gens partout. Après quelques coins de rues, ils arrivèrent devant le club. Ils entrèrent. La musique était très forte et bon nombre de gens dansaient sous un éclairage tamisé. Sakura put rencontrer les amies de Nami, qui la trouvèrent toutes très mignonne. Elle s'entendit à merveille avec elles. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus Sakura consomma d'alcool. Au bout de quelques heures, elle était étourdie et n'était plus sûre de ce qu'elle faisait.

Woe Sakura! Tu es soûle!

Soule! Moi! Nami tu dis n'importe quoi! Allez j'vais au petit coin.

Tu veux que je t'aide à t'y rendre.

Euh…ça va aller!

Sakura se rendit vers la salle de bain, d'un pas mal assuré mais elle vit alors la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Elle se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller prendre un peu d'air. Elle réussit donc à se rendre à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et vint pour sortir, mais en avançant son pied, elle l'accrocha dans un trou du sol. C'est alors qu'elle trébucha et se mit à tomber par en avant. Mais des bras l'attrapèrent juste avant qu'elle atteigne le sol. Elle se sentit relevée. Quelqu'un essayait de la remettre debout. Quelqu'un qui devait être très fort, car quelqu'un de soul, c'est quand même très lourd. Elle ouvrit les yeux, remise de sa chute. Ce qui se passa ensuite, jamais elle ne pourrait l'oublier. Elle eut l'impression de faire un infarctus tellement elle fut surprise. Et c'est comme si des millions de couteaux venaient de la traverser. Il se trouvait devant elle, l'air aussi étonné et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

Shao…Shaolan?

Sakura…

Sakura n'avait rien à dire. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se trouvait tout simplement devant elle, à la fixer. C'est alors que toute la souffrance revint en elle. Elle se rappela le jour du départ, ou le jour où elle avait reçu la lettre. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il soit là, devant elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas croire à quel point il était rendu beau. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard. De la tristesse, elle en était sûre. C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, sortant Sakura et Shaolan de leurs rêveries.

Eh Shao!

Shaolan se tourna vers son ami, blanc comme un fantôme.

Woe…ça n'a pas l'air d'aller toi.

Il regarda alors Sakura, la dévorant du regard.

Moi c'est Mike! Je peux savoir ton joli nom? Tu sais, Shaolan ne te fera pas de mal.

Et il fit un clin d'œil en direction de Shaolan. Sakura ressentit soudain une colère monter en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter que Shaolan se trouve devant elle. Et surtout que son ami lui parle comme s'il allait se faire Sakura. Toute la rage remonta en Sakura. Tout ce qu'elle avait accumulé et s'était forcé de garder en-dedans toutes ces années. C'est alors qu'elle regarda Shaolan droit dans les yeux. Son poing se souleva et elle le frappa droit au visage.

Je..te..hais, réussit-elle à articuler dans toute cette rage.

Elle entra en-dedans en courant et se dirrigea à la table où se trouvait Nami. Elle prit la bouteille d'alcool et se mit à en boire son contenu. Nami l'arrêta.

Sakura! Je crois que tu es déjà assez soûle! Au temps que tu as mis à trouver les toilettes!

Sakura fixa Nami, le regard vide. C'est alors que ses yeux s'emplirent de larme. Et elle se mit à pleurer, comme si elle était une petite fille, devant le regard ébahi de Nami et de ses amies.

Cela prit plusieurs secondes à Sakura pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Ce qui la frappa en premier, c'est la douleur qu'elle ressentait à la tête. Et au cœur aussi. Pourquoi avait-elle si mal au cœur? Elle sentit le bras de Losan autour d'elle. Il dormait paisiblement à côté d'elle. Elle se rappela alors qu'elle était chez Nami. Et c'est alors que tel un train lui fonçant dessus, elle se rappela les évènements de la veille. L'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, Nami, ses amies, et surtout, lui. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'avait revu. C'était quasiment impossible. Elle se souvint alors lui avoir envoyé son poing au visage. Mais après ça, plus rien. Un trou noir. Elle s'assit subitement. Elle venait de se souvenir qu'aujourd'hui était un jour très important : le mariage de Nami et de son frère. C'est alors qu'elle sentit du mouvement à côté d'elle.

Saku…ra?

Sakura ne pus s'empêcher d'être émue quand elle entendit la voix de Losan. Avoir revu Shaolan ne changeait rien aux sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Losan. Elle s'étendit à ses côtés en enfouit la tête dans le creux de son épaule. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Losan, ne comprenant pas trop la situation, comprit tout de même que Sakura avait besoin d'être rassurée. Il la serra contre lui.

Sakura…explique-moi ce qui s'est passé hier soir s'il te plait…dit tristement Losan.

Sakura se raidit.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont raconté?

Eh bien tu es revenue avec Nami. Tu étais complètement inconsciente. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit c'est que tu es disparue pendant un instant et en revenant tu as avalé la moitié de la bouteille d'alcool et ensuite tu t'es mise à pleurer. Nami et ses amies ont alors dû te ramener ici. Qu'est-il arrivé Sakura?

Losan…j'ai revu un ami d'enfance mais…(Sakura ne voulait pas mentir à son petit ami mais elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de Shaolan) mais…ça m'a émue! C'est tout! Tu sais…les amis d'enfance sont importants.

Losan regarda sa petite amie, perplexe. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas insister.

Losan, nous devrions descendre en bas! C'est le mariage de Nami aujourd'hui.

Oui, tu as raison.

Losan et Sakura descendirent lentement à la salle à manger. Apparemment, ils étaient les derniers à se lever. Toute la maisonnée était attablée, prenant le petit déjeuner. Sakura se sentit rougir en voyant Nami. C'est alors que Toya se dirrigea vers elle.

Sakura, viens par ici.

Sakura suivit son frère, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi il l'amenait en retrait des autres.

Euh…oui?

Je veux tout savoir. Et pas de mensonges. À Losan tu peux cacher des choses, mais pas à moi.

Sakura prit un air innocent.

De quoi tu parles Toya?

Allez ne joue pas à ça avec moi petite sœur, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. Alors dis-moi ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier.

Je l'ai revu.

Toya ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un choc en entendant ces mots. Il avait toujours su que Shaolan reviendrait un jour. Mais il ne pensait pas que cela se passerait dans le New-Jersay, la veille de ses noces.

Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

Rien…

Et toi?

Je l'ai frappé.

Toya se dit que sa sœur devait avoir vraiment souffert car elle n'était pas de nature violente.

Sakura, Toya! Venez, nous allons être en retard, cria une voix féminine de la salle à manger.

Nous en reparlerons Sakura, chuchota Toya.

La matinée fut extrêmement mouvementée pour la famille de Nami et celle de Sakura. Ils devaient être au mariage pour onze heure. Chacun essaya de faire ce qu'il avait à faire de son mieux. Et à onze heure pile, ils furent rendu au lieu du mariage. Sakura, essayant d'oublier les évènements de la veille, avait repris son enthousiasme habituel.

Sakura n'en crut pas ses yeux quand ils furent rendus au lieu du mariage. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle se trouvait sur une immense étendue de verdure vert foncé avec des fleurs un peu partout qui reflétaient la lumière du Soleil. Et au milieu de la place avaient été installées des chaises blanches sur lesquelles étaient enroulés des rubans rose pâle. Et finalement, un petit gazebo blanc ou Nami et Toya s'uniraient. Il n'avait pas à dire, Nami avait très bien fait de faire confiance à ses parents. C'est alors que Sakura surtauta : on venait de l'attraper par derrière. Elle se retourna rapidement.

Sakura, c'est moi, Losan!

Ah euh…désolée! Je suis un peu nerveuse ces temps-ci…

J'ai bien vu ça! Si tu veux être au premier rang nous devrions aller nous prendre des places. Les gens commencent à arriver tu sais.

Bonne idée!

Sakura et Losan se dirrigèrent vers des chaises qui se trouvaient à l'avant des autres. Sakura avait beau essayer d'oublier, Shaolan occupait ses pensées comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle croyait l'apercevoir partout où elle regardait.

Shaolan couduisait sa voiture tandis que la femme assise à côté de lui se mettait du rouge à lèvres. Il avait demandé à une collègue de travail de l'accompagner. N'importe quel homme se serait trouvé vraiment chanceux de se faire accompagner par cette femme, qui était reconnue par sa beauté, mais pas Shaolan. Ses pensées étaient complètement ailleurs. La seule personne qui était dans son esprit était Sakura. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait revue. Et encore moins qu'elle lui avait envoyé son poing au visage. Cela le fâchait, mais sa tristesse était à la hauteur de sa colère. Bref, bien qu'il en voulait à Sakura, il se sentait infiniment triste de l'avoir revue. C'était la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer dans un bar de New-York. Lui qui s'était cru à l'abri toute sa vie.

Shaolan?

Euh…oui, répondit Shaolan, sorti de ses pensées à la vitesse de l'éclair.

C'est une de tes amies qui se marie?

Euh…oui…eh bien…non…pas tout à fait.

Sa compagne le regarda étrangement. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond pâle et de grands yeux bleus expressifs. Elle portait une petite robe grise et noire qui faisait ressortir son teint rosé. Elle était souriante et avait été très enthousiaste à l'idée d'accompagner Shaolan Li à un mariage.

Nous y sommes, dit Shaolan en soupirant.

Woah! C'est drôlement beau!

Ouais…

Shaolan sortit de la voiture, immité par la jeune femme, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ébahie par le paysage. De nombreux gens circulaient et se serraient la main, souriant et échangeant des conversations. Le jeune femme, du nom de Samantha, attrapa Shaolan par le bras, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il était encore en train de penser à Sakura.

Quand Samantha et Shaolan arrivèrent à l'endroit où étaient placées les chaises, il ne restait que quelques places à l'arrière. La plupart des gens étaient déjà assis. Shaolan soupira : il détestait les mariages. Cela le rendait triste et de mauvaise humeur. Il avait beau avoir à son bras la plus belle fille de sa compagnie, il se sentait tout de même aigri et affecté par ce mariage. La cérémonie débuta, au plus grand regret de Shaolan, qui n'avait pas encore réussi à approcher les parents de Nami.

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de Sakura quand elle aperçut Nami, au bout de l'allée, prête à se dirriger vers Toya. Celle-ci était radieuse. Il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour décrire comment elle était belle. Elle avait opté pour une robe qui lui dégageait les épaules totalement. Légèrement décolletée, elle était très ample dans le bas et très légère. Sa couleur blanc cassé faisait ressortir les yeux de Nami, qui avait laissé ses cheveux virevolter de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle souriait et regardait amoureusement Toya. Elle s'avança, sous les regards heureux et elle fit un petit clin d'œil à Sakura quand elle fut rendue à sa hauteur. Sakura prit la main de Losan et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les vœux furent prononcés et Toya et Nami purent enfin s'embrasser, sous les aplaudissements. C'était maintenant le temps de célébrer. Un groupe se mit à jouer de la musique entraînante en tout le monde se mit à danser. Sakura essaya de faire danser Losan, mais celui-ci refusa, affirmant qu'il finirait par blesser quelqu'un.

Shaolan s'assit, suivi par Samantha. Quand il aperçut qui était le marié, il faillit s'évanouir. Ses mains devirent toutes moîtes et il crut faire une crise cardiaque. En l'espace d'une seconde, il passa de teint bronzé à teint complètement blanc. Samantha le regarda, inquiète.

Shaolan, ça va? Tu m'as l'air sur le bord de t'évanouir.

Non…ce ne pouvait être lui. Toya…cela voulait dire que…

Shaolan! Tu m'inquiètes tu sais!

Shaolan se retourna vers Samantha à la vitesse de l'éclair. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La cérémonie débuta. Shaolan avala de travers en scrutant la foule. Il savait que Sakura était quelque part. Mais il ne la vit pas.

Quand les vœux furent échangés et que la musique commença à jouer, Shaolan se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Tant pis pour les parents de Nami. Il ne voulait pas croiser Sakura de nouveau. Et surtout pas Toya.

Samantha?

Oui?

Je me sens très mal…si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons y aller.

Euh…d'accord!

Shaolan se mit à marcher rapidement vers sa voiture, traversant la foule de gens. Mais c'est alors qu'il sentit une main puissante lui attraper le bras. Il ne put même pas voir le visage de la personne qui l'entraînait qu'il se retrouva derrière un immense arbre, faisant face à son agresseur. Il ne put s'empêcher de devenir blême en constatant qu'il s'agissait du frère de Sakura. Il avait l'air furieux.

Ok, tu me dis ce que tu fous à mon mariage ou sinon je t'avertis, tu repars d'ici avec un nez cassé.

Shaolan reprit ses esprits. Il n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par Toya.

C'est pas de tes affaires ce que je fais ici. Et de plus, j'habite à New-York si tu veux tout savoir. Alors laisse-moi tranquil. Je m'en allais de toute façon.

Écoute-moi bien, si tu veux encore blesser ma sœur, sache que tu lui as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. Et qu'elle te déteste. Et qu'elle n'est pas la seule dans la famille qui ressent ceci à ton égard. Alors je ne veux plus jamais te revoir lui tourner autour.

Shaolan se sentit alors vraiment furieux. Pour qui se prenait-il pour juger des sentiments de Sakura? Pour quoi se prenait Toya? Shaolan se sentit exploser de rage. Il vit pour lancer une réplique cinglante à la figure de Toya mais c'est alors que…

Toya? Papa te …

Toya se retourna brusquement. Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle avait aperçu l'interlocuteur de son frère. Elle devint blême à son tour. Shaolan ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle était devenue belle. Elle portait une robe rose pâle qui lui arrivait à la mi-cuisse. Shaolan réalisa que l'enfant qu'il avait laissé derrière lui était désormais rendue une femme. Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit et elle se mit à fixer le sol.

Sakura, va-t-en, ordonna Toya.

Non, répliqua sèchement celle-ci. Je dois lui parler. J'irai vous rejoindre.

Toya voulut répliquer, mais il décida de laisser sa sœur faire ce qu'elle avait à faire. Sakura s'approcha lentement de Shaolan. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi faible devant quelqu'un. Elle savait que ce moment changerait probablement sa vie. Quand elle fut rendue face à Shaolan, elle leva vers lui ses yeux verts. Il put lire en elle tout le désespoir et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Sakura ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait voulu crier à Shaolan à quel point il l'avait fait souffrir, que toutes les larmes qu'elle avait versées n'avaient même pas suffi à effacer la rage qu'elle ressentait envers lui, elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle le haïssait de s'être sauvé comme cela, sans au revoir. Elle se rappelait toujours ce matin de classe où elle s'était rendue à l'école, plus nerveuse que d'habitude car elle avait enfin décidé d'avouer à Shaolan qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait. Mais le professeur avait appris à la classe que Shaolan était décollé pour Hong-Kong le matin même et qu'il ne reviendrait plus. Il n'avait rien laissé. Rien dit à Sakura. Il s'était envolé. C'est alors que Sakura avait compris que le cœur des hommes et que le cœur des femmes étaient bien différents. Elle ne se serait jamais sauvée face à une situation comme celle-ci. Mais Sakura ne réussit pas à cracher toute cette haine sur Shaolan. Elle ne put articuler que deux mots simples, simples certes, mais qui voulaient tout dire. Elle le regarda fixement pour ensuite prononcer :

Sans…toi.

Shaolan vint pour la questionner mais Toya arriva derrière Sakura. Et Samantha arriva en courant vers Shaolan. Toya lança un regard de haine vers Shaolan et prit sa sœur par les épaules. Il l'entraîna sous une petite tente où était entreposée la nourriture. Sakura éclata en sanglots. Toya vit à quel point Shaolan perturbait sa sœur. Il la prit contre lui et la berça doucement, lui chuchotant de se calmer. Sakura se colla contre son grand frère et ferma les yeux. Elle se dit que c'est dans ces moments-là que la famille est vraiment importante. Au bout de quelques instants, elle se décolla de Toya. Elle avait l'air plus serein et elle sourit à son frère.

Merci Toya…

De rien Sakura, c'est normal. Bien que la plupart du temps je te taquine, je dois quand même jouer mon rôle de grand frère parfois!

TAQUINE? Répéta Sakura. Je dirais plutôt que tu es sans pitié avec moi!

Allons tu exagères!

Bon! Ce n'est pas tout mais nous avons un mariage à célébrer!

Sakura et Toya sortirent de la tente. Malgré que la bonne humeur lui était revenue, Sakura ne put s'empêcher de scruter la foule à la recherche de Shaolan. Mais elle ne le vit pas. C'est alors qu'à son grand soulagement, elle vit Losan se dirriger vers elle.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans embrouille. Sakura ne revit pas Shaolan et elle dansa avec tout le monde, y compris Losan, qui se laissa convaincre. Mais la nuit fut mouvementée pour Sakura. Elle n'arrêta pas de penser à Shaolan et bien malgré elle, quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi à enfouir en elle était en train de revenir à la surface.

Le lendemain matin, Sakura et Losan se dirrigèrent vers la table où tout le monde les attendait. Mais ils étaient rendus habitués à la paresse de Sakura, qui était toujours la dernière à se réveiller. C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Le père de Nami vint pour se lever, mais Sakura lui dit de ne pas se déranger. Elle se dirrigea vers la porte. Mais quand elle l'ouvrit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter.

Shao…lan?

Sakura…j'ai besoin de te parler.

Celui-ci avait les traits tirés de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il portait un t-shirt brun qui mettaient ses muscles en valeur. Sakura réalisa à quel point il était beau. Un frisson passa dans son dos. Sakura le poussa dehors et ferma la porte.

Si Toya te voit ici, il va te tuer, le réprimanda-t-elle.

Je voulais prendre ce risque. Écoute, il y a un café à deux rues d'ici. Rejoins-moi là-bas dans une demie-heure.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shaolan se dirrigeait déjà vers sa voiture. Elle entra dans la maison et retourna dans la salle à manger.

Qui était-ce, demanda le père de Nami.

Oh! Un vendeur! Je lui ai dit que nous n'étions pas intéressés!

Tu as très bien fait, la félécita l'homme.

Euh! Aujourd'hui je vais aller faire des courses!

Je viens avec toi! Affirma Losan.

Euh! Tu sais, ce genre de courses qui se font seulement quand on est une fille!

Tu veux que je t'accompagne, demanda Nami.

Non merci! Je préfère y aller seule! Bon c'est pas tout, je dois aller me préparer.

Sakura monta à sa chambre, se punissant d'avoir accepté l'invitation de Shaolan. Mais il faisait tellement pitié. Elle devait y aller. Et mettre les choses au clair. Mais comment mettre les choses au clair quand rien n'était même clair pour elle-même? Tant pis…elle improviserait.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Sakura trouva Shaolan assis à une petite table sur la terrasse du café en question. Elle ne put s'empêcher de devenir triste à sa vue. Elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Shaolan avait l'air aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle. Mais il cassa la glace.

Comment ça va toi?

Sakura ressentait encore de la rancune envers Shaolan pour la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Elle décida donc que c'était à son tour de faire la fille qui allait bien. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces pour sourire à Shaolan.

J'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie! Et on s'adore. Il s'appelle Losan. Et il est toujours là pour moi.

Shaolan fit du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas paraître déçu. Et Sakura se rendit compte qu'en prononçant le nom de Losan, elle n'avait rien ressenti. D'habitude, penser à lui l'emplissait de joie. Mais cette fois-ci, rien ne s'était produit. Elle commença à entortiller ses doigts ensemble, devenant nerveuse.

Et toi?

Moi aussi ça va très bien. Je travaille à New-York pour une grosse compagnie. J'habite un appartement à une heure d'ici.

Sakura se mit à fixer la table.

Shaolan…tu m'as vraiment blessée, réussit-elle à articuler.

Shaolan ressentit de la rage monter en lui. Pourquoi agissait-elle comme s'il était le seul en faute depuis le début? Elle aussi l'avait blessé. Après lui avoir avoué son amour, il aurait voulu une réponse. Un non aurait fait moins mal que rien du tout. Elle l'avait seulement ignoré pendant une semaine. Il n'en avait plus pu, donc il avait décidé de s'en aller sans rien dire. Il avait beaucoup souffert.

Sakura.

Sakura releva la tête rapidement.

Oui?

Monte dans ma voiture.

QUOI?

Viens, nous allons chez moi. Je ne veux pas parler ici.

Shaolan se leva. Sakura n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Elle monta dans la voiture de Shaolan. Durant le trajet, pas un mot ne fut échangé. Shaolan fixait la route droit devant lui tandis que Sakura regardait par la fenêtre, pensive. Ils arrivèrent enfin.

La première chose que Sakura remarqua en entrant dans l'appartement de Shaolan, c'était le froid qui y régnait. Aucune chaleur humaine. Seulement des meubles et de la peinture blanche. Cela l'inquiétait. Est-ce que Shaolan était si heureux que cela finalement?

Entre, je t'en prie, dit-il tristement.

Tu…tu vis seul?

Ouais…

Sakura ne pouvait empêcher ce sentiment de pitié de remonter en elle. Cette vie, ce n'est pas celle que Shaolan avait décrite dans la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyée. Les choses avaient changé alors. C'est alors qu'un nouveau sentiment se mit à grandir en Sakura. Un sentiment qu'elle ne put contrôler. Elle s'approcha de Shaolan, sous son regard interrogateur et, sans avertir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Au début, Shaolan ne réagit pas, mais il plaça rapidement ses bras autour de Sakura. Sakura enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Shaolan et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle réalisa alors que toute la haine qu'elle avait cultivée envers lui pendant ses années était voisine d'un amour qu'elle n'avait jamais pu effacé. Elle se retira alors un peu.

Shaolan? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire?

Shaolan fit signe à Sakura de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il s'agenouilla devant elle.

Sakura…je suis incapable de vivre si tu n'es pas là. Je n'y arriverai jamais sans toi.

Sakura sentit encore la rage monter en elle. Elle repensait à tout le mal qu'elle avait ressenti. Non…elle ne pouvait pas se retrouver devant lui à nouveau. Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirrigea vers la porte, mais au moment où elle allait l'atteindre, elle sentit quelqu'un la saisir par le bras. Shaolan la tira rapidement vers lui et il l'embrassa. Seulement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sakura essaya de le repousser, mais il retenta l'expérience. Il la plaqua contre lui. Sakura ne put résister. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ce moment, même en étant avec Losan? Elle cppuya tout son corps contre celui de Shaolan, ce qui les firent frissoner. Elle se remit à l'embrasser, mais cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus profond. Sakura commença à enlever son gilet, mais Shaolan l'arrêta.

Sakura…j'ai un aveu à te faire. J'ai couché avec pleins de filles. Sur ce divan. Parce que j'essayais de combler un vide. Et je ne veux pas faire la même chose avec toi.

Sakura le regarda dans les yeux.

Shaolan. Est-ce que tu m'aimes?

Oui…

Alors c'est tout à fait différent.

Sur ces mots, elle se remit à embrasser le jeune homme, debout dans la cuisine. Shaolan ne pouvait pas croire qu'après avoir tant fait souffrir Sakura, elle était encore debout devant lui, à l'embrasser. Sakura éloigna un peu son visage de celui de Shaolan.

Shaolan?

Oui?

« Sans toi », ça voulait dire que sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens. Tu étais mon passé mais maintenant je veux que tu sois mon présent. Je t'aime tellement…

Shaolan ne put s'empêcher d'être ému et il se remit à embrasser Sakura. Il lui enleva délicatement son haut. Sakura fit de même pour Shaolan. Elle se rappela de sa première fois avec Losan. Tout était allé de travers. Mais cette fois-ci, elle savait que cela allait être parfait. Elle vivait enfin le vrai amour, pas un amour de remplacement.

Après presque deux heures, Sakura se rappela qu'elle avait prétendu seulement aller faire du shopping. Elle demanda donc à Shaolan de la ramener. Dans l'auto, ils discutèrent de ce qui s'était passé dans leurs vies pendant tout ce temps. Mais ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet de ce qu'il allait arriver désormais. Arrivée devant chez Nami, Sakura prit une grande inspiration en sortant de la voiture. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce serait difficile, mais maintenant elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Donc elle prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna vers Shaolan. Elle se mit à fixer la porte de la maison, sachant que Shaolan était dans la rue derrière elle. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour son passé serait devant elle et son futur, derrière? Car maintenant Shaolan serait son présent. Elle le savait. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et entra. Désormais, elle allait assumer tous ses actes et gestes. Donc elle avait des aveux à faire à quelqu'un…

_1 an plus tard…_

Shaolan ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne pouvant pas faire autrement avec la lumière de l'extérieur à peine filtrée par les rideaux minces qui couvraient ses fenêtres. Vivant au sixième étage d'un petit bloc appartement, chaque matin il se faisait réveiller de la même façon. Et surtout, à chaque matin le même phénomène se produisait…

Ah! Tu es réveillé! Shaolan tu es vraiment paresseux! Ça fait une heure que j'attends que tu te réveilles!

Désolé mon amour.

Shaolan enlaça Sakura, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle dans leur lit. Ils vivaient désormais ensemble dans un petit appartement à Tokyo.

Shaolan?

Oui mon amou?

J'ai envie de…

Mon Dieu Sakura! Tu ne changeras jamais! Avec toi c'est n'importe où n'importe quand!

C'est pas ma faute! C'est toi qui es trop attirant!

C'est alors qu'il se passa la même chose que ce jour où Sakura et Shaolan s'étaient retrouvés dans l'appartement de Shaolan à New-York. Ils avaient enfin trouvé le bonheur. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Sakura avait réalisé que parfois, même si ce qu'on laisse derrière nous semble être le passé, cela peut parfois se transformer en futur. Losan l'avait très mal pris qu'elle le laisse pour Shaolan, mais il avait tout de même compris qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir Sakura. Toya en voulait encore à Sakura, mais de moins en mois. Croyez-le ou non, il commençait à se découvrir des affinités avec Shaolan. Shaolan et Sakura vivaient à présent une vie parfaite. Ils savaient désormais que tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, le bonheur serait de la partie.

Ouais, c'est ça! Une fin heureuse! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Redonnez-moi s'en des nouvelles svp! À plus! Mon prochain fanfic sera sûrement sur Chobits. Faut bin faire changement un peu!


End file.
